Publicly
by Nimue Tsuki
Summary: "In a week nobody will remember a thing about this." Henry voice was confident and he had a sweet smile on his face. Finally Greg raised his head, but only until he hear Hodges's comment. "A week? You got to be kidding me..." - Yeah, some secrets should stay forever secrets...


**Disclame:** All the characters or scenarios that look somehow familiar are not mine creations, but belong to the CSI creators. This text is only a fiction with no intent to profit.

**Warning:**This is a really silly fic, made in a moment of boredom and based on a video that a friend of mine has seen where we can see Eric Zmanda (Greg). I don't know if the video is a fake, or where you can find it.

**Note:** I'm not a native English speaker, and this is just me trying to translate my previously written fic "Publicamente" from Portuguese to English. Any grammar, vocabulary or other kind of mistake, please, tell me and I'll try to fix it! :D

**Publicly**

_By Nimue Tsuki_

When Nick, Warric and Sara arrived in the video room, they encountered a quite odd scene. Greg Sanders was sitting in Archie's chair, his head down, touching the table. The video expert was on his feet, a hand over the friend shoulder, like someone trying to comfort. By his side, Wendy murmured something while she played with the hair of her blond friend and looked apprehensively to the Asian. Mandy was sitting in a close chair, looking to the scene, and Henry, walking compulsively. To finish, Hodges was completely still, behind Wendy, with a magazine on his hands, and reading something. The three CSIs got closer without being noted, and then Archie broke the intense silence.

"You'll be fine... Right?" The only response he received was a sad sound, made by the unhappy friend.

"Greg, this is ridiculous." Wendy took her hand from his hair and put on his face. "You should sue them, I mean it, they didn't have the right to do this. But don't worry, no one read this shit anyway..."

"It is the third most sold magazine on this city, Wendy". The boy's voice sounded weird, like someone trying hard not to cry, what concerned the unnoted friends.

"That's fine, a lot of people read this magazine, but who cares? In a week nobody will remember a thing about this." Henry voice was confident and he had a sweet smile on his face. Finally Greg raised his head, but only until he hear Hodges's comment.

"A week? You got to be kidding me..." When Greg put his head down again, and all the other gave him a deadly stare, he talked more. "But in two weeks they forget. Seventeen days, tops."

"I have an idea!" Mandy was on her feet, her hands on the air. "We can go to the shop and buy every magazine they have! This way no one more will read it!"

"Everybody who usually buy this magazine, probably already did. And we don't have enough money to buy all of them…" Archie's voice was slow, his hand never leaving the friend's shoulder.

"I can get the money. You will feel better if I buy the others magazines, Greg?" Henry talked like to a little scared kid. "So? Do you want me to?"

"You don't have to. I'll just ask Grisson to have my two vacation weeks early, I give him some family excuse, and then lock myself home until everyone read and forget this shit. Seventeen days? Do you really think this?"

Hodges was in complete silence. Just for the expression on his face you could say he actually believed the history was going to last a lot long more, but even him wouldn't have the guts to say that to the former labrat. "Definitely."

"You know? I'll buy the magazines just in case. Just to make sure" Henry said.

Mandy was already talking with someone on her phone. She talked fast and ask some favors. Finally she smiled and said a loud.

"There you go. I just spoke to my uncle, he owns one of the biggest magazine store in the city, and he will hold this one up for us! Go there, Henry!"

"Fine! I'm going now."

"Guys, this isn't right." Greg finally got up from the chair. "Henry, I really liked your suggestion, but we are talking about a huge number of magazines, and it's not right or fair to ask you to buy them all. Mandy, you uncle may lose a lot of money and credibility holding this magazines, call him and say it's ok. I'll just have to face the world."

Then the former lab rat turned and saw the three friends looking at him. He froze and blushed, going behind Archie and Henry.

"Guys, what happened?" Sara asked slowly, curiosity clear in every Word. Greg just turned back and fell back to the chair. Hodges gave them the magazine and everyone, but Greg, keep staring the CSIs as they read what was written.

_15 minutes of fame,_was the title, and the text was about some unknown people, who made some fame on TV or internet for a short period, nothing weird or interesting, until the last paragraph.

_Another person who proves that no one is what they seem is the criminalist Gregory Sanders, 30 years, who can be seen in some internet videos, since birthday parties to celebrations with work friends._They could see a picture of Greg drinking something, which look like vodka, Wendy dancing with Mandy, and a really lost Henry. _But the biggest thing in Sanders files is, definitely, his presence on the video (s)AINT, from the famous singer Marilyn Manson, that can be seen on any music video on the internet. On the music videoclipe, Gregory shows up wearing a tight shirt and a leather jacket. Nothing too weird, until the camera reveled the CSI wearing a mini skirt and making out with the singer. This makes me wonder how much money was involved and what was in the "deal"… _When the three finished reading they saw the picture, confirming the text. Sara had this huge creepy smile, Nick looked curious and Warric was completely frozen. Then the lady broke the silence.

"Greg, this is the... sexiest thing ever!" Warric looked to her scared. Nick didn't move. "Please, let me see the video! My God, do you still have the skirt?" Warric now looked about to have a heart attack.

"Sara this isn't funny" Said the blond, getting up. "They not only bring up the weirdest night off my life, but they showed this to everyone and make insinuations! My God, my mom gonna think I have sex with him for money now! Great, I'm a former labrat, CSI and whore..."

"I don't want to disturb you even more Greggo..." Said Warric. "But what in the hell make you do something like this?"

"I really needed more money, the cash was great and I could meet one of my favorite singers!"

Nick finally found his voice, but it came out full with fear. "You didn't... I mean, He didn't make you... Did you go to bed with him?"

"No! My God, everybody will think that! I told you nobody would believe I went alone to my house later!" He looked to Henry, like this was a previously chatted topic.

Nick looked more tranquil, but Sara was still euphoryc. "Please, let me see it." Greg just hide his face and then hug Wendy.

"If Grisson finds this out he will fire me!"

"If Grisson finds out what?" The boss's voice was loud and all of them turned around. His face was in some shade of red, and Cath was by his side, with the same smile Sara had. They knew. "I think you all should be working…and Greg, take the week off."

"You really think everybody will forget in one week?" Greg asked hopefully. Henry smiled and Wendy make a approval sign with the head..

Grisson, with the same lier expression Hodges made before, just agreed. "Definitely."

_The End_

**N/A:** A friend told me about this old video (s)AINT, where we can see him wearing a skirt. Like I said before, I don't looked up to know if it is real or fake (and I'm not a Marilyn Monson fan), but if you guys want to look this up, be careful, it's not a video to be watched in public (pornographic =P).

Anyway, thank you for your time and please, let a review. ^_^


End file.
